Hogwarts, We've Got A Problem
by xSlytherclaWx
Summary: Several students from different periods in Hogwarts' History end up in the year 1942... The year the Chamber of Secrets was opened by Tom Riddle. R&R Please
1. Welcome to my Life

_**Hogwarts, We've Got A Problem**_

_**By xSlytherclaWx**_

_**Chapter One:**_

_**Welcome To My Life**_

_**Author's Note:**__ This is a story in which several people get lurched back to Hogwarts in the 1940s. It might be good, it might be crap. I really don't know yet. By the way, my friend Kane asked to be in this, and he specifically requested to be Sirius and Regulus's brother, and to be named Lemonjello (pronounced Leh-mahn-juh-low)… It's a long story, which has to do with our science teacher, and some of her former students. I'm not kidding either. My friend Liz also makes an appearance._

_Title Credits for the chapter go to Simple Plan._

**XXX**

**27 December 1976**

**Hogwarts**

"I'm telling you, Reg, Gryffindor isn't bad," Lemonjello pleaded with his twin.

"Orion, honestly, I'm not going to speak to Sirius."

"Lemonjello," he corrected. Orion was his real name, but Lemonjello was a nickname; everyone used it.

"I don't understand why you use that nickname. But my answer stands the same: I'm not speaking to Sirius. _He's_ the one that left _us_."

"I use the nickname because it's super special awesome."

"Oi! Lem! Get your arse over here!" Sirius called.

"Go," Regulus muttered.

"I'll see you later, Reg."

At the Gryffindor table, Sirius was sitting with James, joking around.

"Lemonjello! How's my favorite brother?"

"What do you want from me?" he asked suspiciously.

"Sneak into the Slytherin common room and put some itching powder in Snivellus's clothes."

"_Why _would I do that?"

"Because you look exactly like my former git of a brother, over there, and he's a Syltherin, ergo, the plan is flawless."

"But there are scary ladies in there. Like Slughorn."

Sirius rolled his eyes at his brother's… Lemonjello-ness. He wasn't afraid of Slughorn, he just used 'scary lady' as a phrase for someone that he didn't like.

"But the great walrus is usually asleep by seven-thirty, so you'll be safe."

"I really don't want to get involved with your feud with Snape."

Sirius groaned. "Fine. I guess you can't _stand_ people being angry with you."

Lemonjello sighed. He could imagine how his family would be written down: Sirius Black, audacious Auror; Regulus Black, head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports in the Ministry of Magic; and Orion 'Lemonjello' Black, the bookshop owner.

**XXX**

**27 December 1998**

**Hogwarts**

"Hey, Nat! Wait up!"

Natalie McDonald spun around to find her best friends, Dennis Creevey, Jimmy Peakes and Orla Quirke running towards her.

"Merlin, Nat, we though you'd gone deaf," Orla grinned.

"Nah, I was just thinking."

"What about?" Dennis asked as he and Jimmy fell into step on either side of her, Orla walked next to Jimmy.

"I was reading."

"Big surprise," Dennis laughed.

"Shut it. I was reading about World War II and Nazi Germany for Muggle Studies, and I got to thinking about parallels between Grindelwald and You-Know-Who and Hitler. There are a lot of them."

"All I understood was Muggle Studies," he shrugged.

"And parallels, Grindelwald, and You-Know-Who," Jimmy added.

"Figures. You two could do with a history lesson," Orla said.

"Muggle History or Wizarding History?"

"Both."

Jimmy groaned, but Dennis wrapped an arm around her waist. "Now, Natalie, you know that Jimmy and I love you very much…"

"Yeah, right," Jimmy coughed. Dennis ignored him.

"But I honestly wonder with your reading, if we're going to run out of books in the world. Also, if our inferior brains might explode from the random trivia you and Orla see fit to tell us."

"I wouldn't say your minds are inferior… you're probably just as smart as I am. You've got to apply yourself."

The boys laughed. "That's a joke, right?"

"No, I'm not joking."

Jimmy put an arm around her shoulder. "Exactly why we love you, Natalie; you wish for the impossible."

Natalie rolled her eyes. Jimmy put his other arm around Orla.

If Jimmy was going down in the record books for Quidditch, Dennis for photography, and Orla for being a professor, Natalie was going down as an author.

**XXX**

**27 December 2022**

**Hogwarts**

"Father's on my last nerve," Scorpius groaned. "He and Mother sent me great gifts, but not letting me come home for the Holidays?"

"Ah, Scorpius, don't worry. You've got me and Rosie to keep you company."

"Rose hasn't been company since Christmas Day," Scorpius muttered, referring to the nearly 1500-page book that Rose had received for Christmas.

"Done!" Rose cried, running into the Great Hall, holding the book. "Finished in under two days!"

"Rose… How much sleep have you gotten?" Scorpius asked.

Rose shot her fellow Ravenclaw a glare. "At least six hours every night."

"Okay, okay, just asking, Rosie," Scorpius said.

"Rose, Al, Scorpius, hello," Professor Peakes said with a smile. "What keeps you here for the Holidays?"

"My dad said he and mother need 'alone time,'" Scorpius sighed.

Al shrugged. "Rosie and I stayed to keep Scorp here company. James, Lily, and Hugo are around here too, somewhere. Probably still asleep."

"What about you, professor?" Rose asked.

"Jimmy decided he was going to stay to play Quidditch on a 'real pitch,'" Professor Peakes laughed. Her husband, Jimmy, used to play for the Ballycastle Bats, but had retired to teach Quidditch at Hogwarts a few years ago.

"I know my mum misses playing for the Harpies. But she says that James, Lily, Dad, and I are more important than Quidditch ever was."

"Jimmy says the same of me. I'll see you three in Transfiguration after Holidays, okay?"

The trio nodded. Professor Peakes and Professor Longbottom were their favorite teachers.

Rose wanted to follow in her Head of House's footsteps, Al wanted to play for either Puddlemere United or the Ballycastle Bats, and Scorpius… well, he wasn't too sure what he wanted to be.

**XXX**

_**Author's Note: **__Okay… well with the exception of Lemonjello, there are no characters created by me. Orla is a Ravenclaw; she, Dennis, and Natalie started in Harry's fourth year, and I have no idea how old Jimmy is in cannon, but for now, he's fifteen like Orla, Dennis, and Natalie._

_Betcha can't guess the pairings._

_See that button over there? Well, if you click it, I might update sooner._


	2. Back in the Day

_**Hogwarts, We've Got A Problem**_

_**By xSlytherclaWx**_

_**Chapter Two:**_

_**Back in the Day**_

_**Author's Note:**__ This is a story in which several people get lurched back to Hogwarts in the 1940s. It might be good, it might be crap. I really don't know yet. By the way, my friend Kane asked to be in this, and he specifically requested to be Sirius and Regulus's brother, and to be named Lemonjello (pronounced Leh-mahn-juh-low)… It's a long story, which has to do with our science teacher, and some of her former students. I'm not kidding either. My friend Liz also makes an appearance._

_Title Credits for the Chapter goes to Christina Aguilera._

_Because you asked: you can find the story behind Lemonjello on my website ( http:// slytherclawx .webs. com/ faq. Htm ) type it in without the spaces. On the page, it should be towards the top of the little box, but, if not, scroll down to find it._

**XXX**

**Lemonjello and Regulus**

"Regulus, I don't think this is safe…"

"Come on! We can go back in time and stop Bellatrix from getting carted off to rot!"

"Floo Powder and a Time Turner don't sound good together."

"Gryffindork," Regulus said.

"Fine." Then Lemonjello muttered something that sounded like, "I'm too nice."

"Now," Regulus said as he smashed the Time Turner and mixed the sand in with some Floo Powder. "We've only got to go back a couple of weeks, then we can wait it out in Hogsmeade…"

Lemonjello was about to say it was a bad idea, but Regulus had already grabbed some powder. "The Hog's Head!"

His brother had no choice but to follow.

**XXX**

**Natalie, Dennis, Orla, and Jimmy**

"Come on, we can save some people!" Dennis pleaded.

"Dennis, it happened over six months ago," Jimmy reasoned.

"Using a Time Turner mixed in with Floo Powder…that sounds ridiculously dangerous," Orla said.

"I have to save my brother," Dennis said quietly.

No one had any way to argue that.

"If you go, I'm going with you," Natalie said.

"You don't have to…"

"Yes, I do, Dennis Creevey, and if you don't agree…"

"Fine, Nat, you can come. Orla, Jimmy, the invite is open." He grabbed a handful of the mix and stepped into the fire. "The Hog's Head!"

"The Hog's Head!" Natalie repeated, following Dennis.

Jimmy looked to Orla. "Orla, they're so irrational it's mad… I think we should follow them."

"Yeah, I agree," Orla said. She stepped into the fireplace. "The Hog's Head!"

Jimmy followed her, grabbing the wand Dennis had forgotten in his rush.

**XXX**

**Albus, Rose, and Scorpius**

"But we can save Uncle Fred, Al!"

"Rose, I know you've always wanted to meet him, but that's how many years back?"

"I've got a solution," Rose grinned. She pulled out a Time Turner. "I'll mix it in with some Floo Powder, and we can save him. Dad let slip that the Hog's Head was somewhat out of the way. So we mix the sand and the Floo Powder and Floo to the Hog's Head!"

"And I thought Al was the irrational one," Scorpius muttered.

"Come on, Scorp! This'll be an adventure! You can meet your parents! Personally, I want to meet Tonks… she sounded wicked cool," Al grinned.

"Teddy's mum?" Scorpius asked.

"And your dad's cousin," Al said.

"But we'll need our wands… we might want to leave our badges here, Rose, it could confuse people."

"Right," she said. She grabbed her and Scorpius's Prefect badges and put them in Scorpius's drawer. "Happy? Let's go!"

Scorpius and Albus followed her down to the Common Room, knowing there was no way to talk her out of it.

Rose carefully broke open the Time Turner and mixed the sand in a jar of Floo Powder. "The Hog's Head!" she yelled.

Al gave Scorpius a nervous look. "Well, let's give it a shot."

Scorpius nodded. They flooed to the Hog's Head, where they emerged, coughing, to find not just Rose, but six others, looking disoriented and confused.

**XXX**

**Everyone**

**31 August 1942**

"This isn't the day of the battle," Rose whispered. "Al, didn't Mum, Dad, Uncle Harry, and Aunt Ginny say it was packed?"

Al nodded slowly.

"Albus Severus Potter and Rose Nymphadora Weasley! What the bloody_ hell _did you get me into?" Scorpius asked angrily.

Dennis turned around. "Harry? Ginny? Nymphadora? Potter? Weasley? I know them!"

"We don't know you," Al said. "And, Scorpius_ Hyperion_ Malfoy, it's not my bloody fault! Rosie came up with it!"

"A Potter in Ravenclaw? A Weasley in Ravenclaw? A _Malfoy _in Ravenclaw? Oh, if Lucius knew…" Regulus muttered.

"Why're you talking about my Grandad?" Scorpius asked.

"What? Your _Grandad_? Lucius and Narcissa are only six years older than Lemonjello and I!"

"Jimmy, I blame you," Orla said. "If you hadn't been all 'well, Dennis and Nat are so irrational it's mad' then we'd be safe, in our common rooms!"

"Sor_ry_, Orla!"

"Orla? Jimmy? Professor Peakes! Mister Peakes!" Al cried.

"What?" Orla and Jimmy asked at once.

The Hog's Head was suddenly overcome with the sound of arguments.

Natalie and Lemonjello stood up on a table.

"Hey! People!" Natalie yelled. Everyone ignored her.

"Let me," Lemonjello said, "Everyone listen to me!"

The arguments ceased. Lemonjello continued. "I don't know what's going on, but we should all get to Hogwarts."

"No, wait!" Natalie said. "Let's introduce ourselves. I'm Natalie McDonald, Half-Blood if any of you are Pureblood crazy like Voldemort," Regulus and Lemonjello flinched, Natalie continued, "I'm a fifth year, in Gryffindor, and, er, my friends and I thought we were going to help out at a battle. Dennis?"

Natalie jumped off of the table and Dennis took her place. "I'll follow Nat's example. Dennis Creevey, Muggleborn, fifth year Gryffindor, and I came to save my brother, Colin…"

"Colin Creevey?" Al asked. "He knew my dad! He gave my dad loads of his pictures!"

"Yeah, that's something Colin and I loved to do. Now, how about Orla?"

"Orla Quirke, Half-Blood dad and Muggleborn mum, fifth year Ravenclaw, and I came to make sure Dennis and Nat didn't get themselves killed. Jimmy?"

"Jimmy Peakes, Half-Blood, fifth year Gryffindor, and I came for the same reason as Orla. How about you?" he pointed to Lemonjello.

"I'm Orion Black, but I hate that name, so please call me Lemonjello. I'm a vegetarian."

"So am I!" Natalie yelled.

"I'm Sirius and Regulus's brother, and fifth year Gryffindor… I came because Regulus wanted to save our cousin Bellatrix, and he made me feel bad."

"_Bellatrix_?" Albus, Rose, Scorpius, Dennis, Orla, Jimmy, and Natalie yelled in unison.

"Yeah," Regulus said. "I'm Regulus Black, fifth year Slytherin, Pureblood, and as Lemonjello briefly mentioned, we're here to save Bella from getting carted off to Azkaban to rot."

"I'd be more worried about your brother if I were you," Al muttered. "I'm Albus Severus Potter, as Scorp mentioned, my dad's a Half-Blood, mum's a Pureblood, a Weasley, actually… er… Fifth-year Ravenclaw, and Rose and I came here to save our Uncle Fred. We dragged Scorpius into this."

"At least you're honest… Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, Pureblood, fifth year Ravenclaw, Prefect, actually, and as Al said, he and Rose dragged me into this."

"My name is Rose Nymphadora Weasley, I'm a Half-Blood. I'm also a Ravenclaw Prefect, fifth year. I wanted to save my Uncle Fred… he died during the Battle of Hogwarts."

"Let's get to Hogwarts?" Natalie asked.

"Who died and made you leader?" Regulus asked. Natalie ignored him.

**XXX**

Before they entered the castle, they saw Dumbledore. Except this Dumbledore had auburn hair that was noticeably shorter.

"Professor!" Regulus and Scorpius yelled. "Professor Dumbledore!"

Dumbledore turned around. "I don't think I recognize any of you."

"But I'm Al! I was named after –!"

Rose quickly clamped a hand over his mouth. "Natalie and Lemonjello have shown their leadership skills, why don't they talk?"

"I'm Natalie, and my friends and I tried to travel back in time… we ended up going too far back…"

"The same thing happened to me and my brother," Lemonjello said.

"And us as well," Rose said quietly.

"I think that we should go to my office to discuss this."

"Professor," Dennis asked, "What year is it?"

**XXX**

_**Author's Note:**__ and there it is. Chapter two. I'm watching the Naked Brothers Band, because Joel Madden is guest starring! I love Good Charlotte! Anyway… off to post!_


End file.
